1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clips, snaps, buttons, and other similar devices used as apparel fasteners and the like, and more specifically to a two part clip which is particularly adapted to gather and secure the train of a bridal gown or other gown to preclude the dragging or trailing of the train behind the wearer when such is not desired. The two major portions of the present clip are secured through the longitudinal hem or seam allowance extending along the inside of the back of the gown and train, where the clip components are not visible. They may be secured together or separated as desired respectively to gather or release the train.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wearing of beautiful, flowing gowns with long trailing trains is a tradition at many formal affairs and gatherings. Such gowns are typically worn by brides at weddings, but may also be worn by ladies at many other formal functions, from debutante balls to various other formal high social gatherings. In fact, a garment having a trailing portion may also be worn by men in some formal occasions, as in a cape or similar long trailing garment extension.
While such gowns and garments are most attractive and impressive when the train portion is extended behind the wearer, the train can become somewhat cumbersome during some portions of the affair, e.g., at a wedding, after the ceremony has been completed and the bride is leaving the location where the ceremony was performed. Generally, the bride will continue to wear the gown at a reception following the ceremony, where normal activities requiring the bride to circulate among the guests, and to be seated for the reception dinner, etc., are expected. This is most inconvenient with an extended trailing train, and accordingly various devices have been developed in the past which serve to gather the train in some form or another. However, each of these devices of the prior art requires some permanent installation in the gown, is not reusable or transferable to another garment, is not adjustable, and/or requires some cumbersome manipulation of the garment, as will be seen below in the discussion of the specific prior art publications known to the applicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 56,341 issued to Thomas V. Phelps on Jul. 10, 1866 describes a Skirt Elevator comprising a strap which passes back through a pair of rings secured to one end thereof. The distal end of the strap is secured to a lower or trailing portion of the garment, while the end adjacent the rings is secured to the upper portion. Adjustment may be made by pulling the loop adjacent the upper end, with the adjustment being held by capture between the rings. No disclosure is made of any removable installation of the strap in a garment, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 57,950 issued to S. A. Moody on Sep. 11, 1866 describes a Skirt Elevator comprising a length of elastic cord having a toggle on the distal end thereof. The opposite end from the toggle is secured to the fabric of the skirt. A series of rings is secured below the cord, whereby the toggle may be looped through any one of the rings to lift the skirt to the degree desired. Moody discloses the installation of a plurality of such devices along a skirt, thereby requiring that the attachment end of the cord and the rings be sewn through the skirt material itself, rather than through the material of a central hem to the inside of the skirt. While the raising of the lower edge of the skirt at several points may be desirable in some instances, the attaching of the components through the skirt material results in an unsightly series of stitches or other attachment means being visible on the outer surface of the skirt, unlike the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 497,516 issued to John M. Brewer et al. on May 16, 1893 describes a Skirt Supporter comprising an upper clasp which clamps to a fold in the skirt fabric, and a lower loop in which a small gathered portion of the skirt fabric is pinched to secure the fabric therein. The clasp and loop are removably secured together to lift a portion of the skirt. The Brewer et al. device is adapted for use on the outer surface of the skirt, as evidenced by FIG. 1 of the drawings and also the statement that the lower end of the loop is in "ornamental form" (p. 1, line 49), which form would be pointless in the case of the Brewer et al. skirt supporter being worn beneath the skirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 593,569 issued to Augusta E. Dean on Nov. 16, 1897 describes a Skirt Adjuster comprising a pair of engageable wire elements which are hinged together. The elements are permanently sewn into the skirt, or alternatively sewn to fabric backing piece, which is in turn sewn into the skirt. The two wire elements provide no adjustment, as each element is of fixed length and engages with the other element in a non-adjustable relationship. Each component of the device would have to be made to an excessive length to gather the train of a gown or the like, in which case the relatively stiff wire elements would tend to disrupt the flowing lines of the gown train. In contrast, the present clip components are removable, and may be adjustably and removably positioned in the gown and train as desired according to the length of the train and other factors.
U.S. Pat. No. 724,518 issued to James P. Sutton on Apr. 7, 1903 describes a Skirt Elevator adapted to be worn externally at the hip or side of the skirt, as evidenced by the ornamental features disclosed (i.e., lines 49-51 and the hand-like portrayal of the clamps of FIGS. 1 and 2). As the device is intended to be worn to the side, rather than to the back of the skirt, the central bar includes a pin on the back thereof serving to secure the device to the skirt to preclude excessive fore and aft swinging of the device while the wearer is walking. The main support of the device is accomplished by a pair of hooks which secure to a belt, which securing means is not possible with a clip disposed beneath the skirt material, as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 726,830 issued to Etta W. Wheelock on Apr. 28, 1903 describes a Skirt Holding Device including various decorative features, and adapted for wear upon the outer surface of the skirt. The upper portion of the device hooks over the belt or waistband of the skirt or dress, while the lower portion clamps to a fold formed in the skirt. The device cannot be worn beneath the skirt due to the lack of a belt or waistband therein for the attachment of the upper clasp or hook, whereas the present clip is adapted for attachment beneath the outer surface of the skirt or gown train, and is completely hidden by the gown and/or train whether the train is gathered or extended.
U.S. Pat. No. 891,739 issued to Walter W. Schwotzer on Jun. 23, 1908 describes a Skirt Supporter which functions similarly to the Sutton and Wheelock devices discussed above. A hook is secured externally over a waistband, and a spring clip is used to grasp a folded portion of the outer skirt. While the device is detachable and may be transferred from one garment to another, it comprises essentially a single apparatus having a cord extending between the upper belt hook and the lower clasp; the upper and lower components are not detachable from one another. Thus, the two end components cannot be preassembled to the gown and secured together as required at a later stage, as provided with the present clip, but must be completely removed when it is desired to let the skirt or train out to a completely extended state, as is apparent by FIG. 1 of the Schwotzer disclosure wherein the adjustment clip is positioned to provide maximum extension of the cord while still lifting the skirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 905,705 issued to Nels Johnson on Dec. 1, 1908 describes a Supporter comprising a pair of oppositely extending clasps which are secured together at a single central point. Each of the clasps includes a wire or similar keeper, which is slid along the clasp to secure the ends thereof about a fold in the garment. The two clasp portions are permanently secured together, unlike the separable configuration of the two components of the present clip. As in several of the prior art disclosures discussed above, the Johnson device is adapted to secure to the outer belt of the skirt (lines 67-68), unlike the present clip, which is adapted to be secured in a hidden position beneath the skirt or train.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,059 issued to Nancy D. Speer on Oct. 1, 1991 describes a Wedding Gown Train Hoop With Integral Wrist Strap, comprising an openable loop of relatively stiff material having an external band of relatively greater length therearound. The ends of the loop of stiff material may be connected together with the longer end of the external band secured thereby, to form a generally circular stiff loop of material through which a portion of the gown train may be passed for support and carriage thereof, with the secondary band being used as a wrist strap or support. By its nature, the Speer hoop and strap arrangement are only adapted for wear to the outside of the skirt or train, by means of the wrist strap formed therewith. The device does not attach or secure to the gown or train, as with the present clip, and the two loops are not separable from one another, whether open or closed.
U.S. Pat. No. D-248,900 issued to Diane Weitzbuch on Aug. 15, 1978 describes a design for a Train Ring somewhat along the lines of the Speer device discussed above. The Weitzbuch ring design does not disclose a secondary wrist loop, however, nor is any means apparent for securing the device to either the outer or the inner surface of a gown or train. No separable components which are removably attachable to a garment to gather a portion thereof selectively, is evident in the Weitzbuch design disclosure,
Finally, applicant is aware of a system of ribbons which are installed in bridal gowns manufactured by the VanLear Company, for the purpose of gathering the gown train. However, the ribbons are permanently sewn in place, and cannot be removed for relocation within a gown for the adjustment of the gathered length of the gown train, or transferred to other gowns, which features are provided by the present gathering clip. Moreover, the VanLear ribbons are relatively cumbersome to manipulate, as they require tying together to secure the gown train in a gathered position. The present clip includes two links which need only be snapped together once installed within the gown and train.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.